Land of Equality
Overview The Land of Equality {期日国, Kinichi no Kuni), formerly known as the Land of Ancestors, is a country remote of any other nearby countries, often allowing them to properly make up their own functional ruling system. It is said to be created by the progenitor of the Kiritsu Clan. It is ruled by the aforementioned family, of course, they did not have absolute power like a dictator. The Kiritsu Family was often administered by seven trusted advisors, these advisors have the ability to punish those who break the rules of the contract. The advisors are also being watched by the Kiritsu Family. Under the advisors, are village leaders and the shōgun who watched over the Shinobi and Samurai respectively, these village leaders are also given the responsibility to manage all the powerful clans with their own specialized bloodline within their village, and try to groom them into warriors to join the military. Their system was carefully plotted, hoping in one where no ruling party had too much control over the lands. The Land of Equality also made several technological advances since their conception, highly regarded as the most advanced on the planet. Their military prowess while being minuscule compared to the larger nations, has the power to fight alongside them. The main forces of the military consists of the intensely trained Shinobi & Samurai of the village who must meet a higher standard than the other nations' shinobi to be sent into the battlefield, hoping to cut down casualties and increase the overall technique of their platoons. Ruling over and commanding these people are the leading figures of the village and the shōgun. The bloodlimit corp. is oftentimes considered to be the strongest in the nation, a group of strong individuals trained for their entire life to use their blood limit to fight for the country, something that shook opposing nations. Their military also involved indirect conflict, a group of well-trained assassins often oversaw the execution of important figures in the opposing army. Their military is not only extremely skilled in brute strength, but they were also trained at a young age to think intensely in the battle and cooperate with one another no matter the circumstances. It was truly one of the strongest nations despite being of such little numbers. Their brilliance and creativity were not limited to just fighting, they started to farm and produce food by nature instead of hunting every day. Of course, they still hunted for meat and other goods but instead of going outside their domain, they raised livestock in their own kingdom. The workers get compensated and taught by the higher class for their hard work. Their agricultural nature was not restricted to only land, not long after they got fish and other various sea creatures which they sold for a considerable amount of money. Fishing soon became extremely popular, it became one of the fastest ways to earn a living. Due to the success of their work, they continued advancing in agriculture and became the only continent to purely rely on their surroundings without trading between other lands, further secluding them from the other nations and their laws. Unlike other nations, religion played a major role in the lands' laws and beliefs. They followed Tsunami and his beliefs, and believed in and . Whilst their religious belief is proudly stated, they do not shame those who believe in other things. Instead, they welcome them despite their religion. Those who discriminate against others' religion are often thrown in jail, as it is one of the many rules never to break in the kingdom. Due to their love of Tsunami and his beliefs, they praised his techniques and considered him a hero the world needed. Discrimination against anyone and anything they believe in, whatever it be is not legal within the nation as it is what it stands against. The name derives from their belief that all living things should be treated equally, despite race or religion. Their kingdom was one of the few where demons and human could co-exist peacefully among each other. Government The government is made to be fair to everyone, regardless of the position or race. Even the Kiritsu Family are checked by several advisors to make sure they don't overuse their power and cause an uproar within the kingdom. The Kiritsu also keeps said advisors in check, although, the advisors have no control over the people or has much say in political matter other than what involves the Kiritsu Family. The Shogun and Ninja council rule over the Samurai and Ninja respectively. A Shogun's duty is to make sure to keep all the samurai in training and they have almost all the political power when it came to conflicts involving their samurai. There is rarely errors in the system, and it functions perfectly. You might be wondering, why do they not give direct power to the Kiritsu? Do they not trust them? Well, that is not the case. Infact, it is considered extremely unlikely for the Kiritsu to do anything illegal or out of their boundaries. The reason for this is to prevent the possibility of someone corrupt being born into the clan and thrusting the kingdom into a downward spiral of depression. The Kiritsu are the ones who proposed this system, to begin with, they feared what was to come in the distant future. The peoples' support of the Kiritsu is eternal, they show great trust in the family. The advisors themselves doubt much to happen in their jobs, but it is the will and determination by their elders to uphold the peace and tranquil nature of the kingdom as well as it's people. Even if it meant being watched, the Kiritsu understood this and never complained about it. Even to the current era, despite the wicked nature of the 32nd princess. The prince had the trust and faith of his subordinates and people even during his younger ages, this allowed him to become the next heir despite his sister was rightfully supposed to take the throne. many claim that it was the best decision due to the uncertainty of what would become of the princess and her dark tendencies. Kiritsu Family The Kiritsu Family, the royal family of the nation. They can decide certain things that people can do and what they cannot do. Whilst not having immense power over the people, they still had enough to control and regulate the actions to what they deemed fit. The Kiritsu Family despite being known for their political prowess are well known for their great swordsmanship and among the brightest of minds in the entire kingdom. They have the ability to appoint and remove advisors from council with the support of the people. The Kiritsu Family despite being known to be royalty, interact quite often with the commoners of the kingdom, giving them gifts and showing them their vision. They are considered to be benevolent to their people and they gained immense trust among their people, to the point where the people would throw away their lives to protect their sovereign family. It is stated that nearly eighty percent of the kingdom comes for the birth of a new Kiritsu, marking it as a day of celebration for a new beginning. The Kiritsu Family often have leadership, swordsmanship, and multiple fighting styles drilled into them at a young age. They have been shown to be extremely religious and avid follows of Tsunami. Their dedication to the point where the 31st King neglected his daughter after his son has shown the ability to utilize the same abilities Tsunami based his ideals on. Advisors The Advisors are several trusted and powerful figures that watch over the Kiritsu Family. The Advisors have little to no political power, and cannot control or have much part in a commoners' everyday life. During the situation of the Kiritsu Family breaking one of the laws placed upon their power, they are to use their prowess to take down the offender. Most of the members of the advisory are from the military, more specifically the Bloodlimit Corp. who ascended to the position due to their great leadership and overwhelming power. The Advisors in the current age is made up of four old and wise monks, who are on the brink of death. The youngest of the advisory being 32 and 21, despite being of young age the two have shown their great skill and they had all the qualities needed to become part of the advisory. The advisors, are often respected by the people and commended for their deeds before ascension. The advisors' became endangered after Yuri's growing darkness, she target and killed the seventh advisor not long after they tried to bring her back to the kingdom. The advisors currently oversee the growth of Yomi in hope of him being the next king to guide the kingdom into it's "golden days". Councils With the lowest amount of political power lies the council that rule over the Shinobi and Samurai. The two factions are regularly split, however the councils come together for war and other duties. The council is the one that oversee the training of the young generation, they pick what they deem the proper curriculum to groom the future warriors. The council rules over those who are under their wing, they are required to command & take care of them. The council are picked through voting by the members of said factions, there is normally two or more people in the running for election. To even participate in the election, one must be given one vouch from either the advisors or the Kiritsu. Normally these vouches are earned through feats they have done during their career, be it political or during combat. If they cannot uphold their responsibilities and obligations, they will be reported by the people and eventually reaches to the advisors. There, the advisors can strip them of their position. The councils' take direct order from the Kiritsu at times, doing what they request for their people. Despite this, with the held of the advisors they can overturn the Kiritsus' request. The council is normally run by the younger generation due to their more updated knowledge about combat and the current best tactical decisions in the current era. Shōgun Council The Shōgun Council is the council that rule over the Samurai of the continent and are often the commander in a samurai battalion. Unlike in Japan, the Shōgun does not have much authority of the civilians of the kingdom. Instead, their power ruled over the Samurai Faction only. The Shōgun is composed of a dozen well-trained samurai who proved their worth during the lost war. Their might is respected among the samurai, most samurai aspire to be obtain this role. The Shogun as aforementioned, oversee the progression of the current age of samurai. Young royal family members, are often trained in sword styles known only to the Shōgun through their countless endeavors in perfecting their art. The Shōgun are often represented by Yin, they do what they must for the sake of their country, they go by the code 's code and belief. They believe in revenge and they believe that one must pay for their sins to truly be reprimanded. Ninja Council The Ninja Council, like the Shōgun council rule over the Shinobi, however, the Ninja Council has little to no involvement during times of conflict. The Ninja Council normally stays back and protect oncoming invaders trying to break the capital, which they almost never manage to reach. The Ninja Council teaches aspiring Shinobi the virtues of life and more about their chakra. The Ninja Council are often picked if they are exceptional at a certain form of techniques. There are regularly nine heads specializing in their own art and are given titles based on their speciality: , , , , , , , and the strongest head . Each grooming skilled children in their arts, and helping them advance to become ninja capable of protecting their capital. Military Shinobi&Samurai Shogun&Bloodlimit Corp. Chomei & Kyoushou History Conception Construction Previous Dictatorship Great Lost War Current Era Technology Currency Laws&Beliefs Agricultural Advancement Royal Families Chirangakure Trivia The Land of Equality {期日国, Kinichi no Kuni), is a